


A Perfect Present for a Perfect Detective

by AnAceAttorneyFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, it's just a birthday fluff fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceAttorneyFan/pseuds/AnAceAttorneyFan
Summary: Kyoko is called by Makoto due to an "emergency". Birthday fluff ensues.I suppose you could consider this a continuation of A Lucky Reunion, but it's not really supposed to be related. You can think of it that way if you want, though.





	A Perfect Present for a Perfect Detective

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY PERFECT DETECTIVE ANGEL

Kyoko was lost in thought as she closed her office door behind her. She was getting busier and busier with working at the school, and though she wouldn't admit it, she needed a distraction. Something to take her mind off of all the stress and onto whatever else. Which is why she was relieved when her phone rang, and a glance at it revealed that the caller was her boyfriend, Makoto. She couldn't help but smile a little as she picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyoko! Look, I'm sorry this is so sudden, but can you come to my office? It's a bit of an emergency..."

"What is it?" She wasn't going to simply go without an explanation.

"Oh, uh, no time to explain! Just come to my office, OK?" Was all she got before he hung up.

Alright, maybe she  _was_ going to go without an explanation. She supposed there's no reason not to- She needed a distraction anyway, and though this seems a bit suspicious, she shouldn't simply ignore Makoto's "emergency". With that in mind, she left her room and started making her way up the stairs.

* * *

 "Happy birthday, Kyoko!"

She heard the other survivors of the killing game, now her colleagues, shout as they jumped out from behind Makoto's desk, holding balloons and chucking confetti everywhere.

Right. Her birthday. This should've been obvious. She hadn't forgotten per se, but she never really cared much about her birthday, and had given it little thought. Still, it was heartwarming to see all of her friends come together to congratulate her. She smiled gratefully as she was handed her gifts, one by one, with her former classmates eventually opting to just put them down next to her when her hands were full.

Her smile widened noticeably when Makoto arrived in front of her. "Happy birthday!", he said cheerfully as he handed her his present.

She decided to call him out on his weird way of getting her to his office. "An emergency, huh?", she said with a smirk.

"Hehe, yeah, well, I didn't know how to get you here, so I just kind of improvised. Guess I didn't really think it through, haha."

"It's quite alright. You did your job successfully, after all. Thank you." Makoto just gave her a wide grin in response.

* * *

 Partying with her classmates was fun and all, but what Kyoko was really curious about were their gifts. She sat there in her apartment next to Makoto, both stuffed with cake, as they both began opening her presents one by one. They were all very nice- A box of donuts from Aoi, a crystal ball from Yasuhiro, and even a pretty professional microscope from Byakuya. She saved the best for last- Makoto's gift.

"I think you're gonna like this," Makoto said with anticipation. He also sounded a bit nervous. Kyoko just smiled and began unwrapping the box... to find another, smaller box inside it. She gave Makoto a questioning look, and he, sweating of nervousness by now, just said "open it." So she did.

Inside the box was a ring. A beautiful engagement ring. Kyoko's expression turned from a calm one to that of utter shock, a very rare sight given the detective's stoic nature. It only took a few seconds for her to regain her composure, and she smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

This would be her best birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write a proposal fic this soon but here we are. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it's so short, I just had to do *something* for Kyoko's birthday but don't currently have time to invest in a proper fic, so you have this.
> 
> also I dunno why Byakuya gave her a microscope, my brain just went "detectives --> oversized magnifying glass --> microscope" and I just went with it lmao
> 
> Fun fact, this was originally gonna be in the non-despair AU, but I couldn't think of anything for Makoto to give Kyoko as a gift (except for Bojobo Dolls, but I wasn't gonna do that like everyone else always does), and then the idea of an engagement ring came up and I decided to change the locations and everything to make it post-despair. I'm glad I did, it felt really mediocre and half-assed before, and now it feels slightly less so, lol
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked this! Please comment if you have anything to say. Thanks for reading!


End file.
